


The First Howl

by grlnxtdr29



Series: Klaine Wolves [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Wolves Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Sequel to Why Kurt Hummel HATES Werewolf Stories. Blaine still has somethings to learn about his new life.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Series: Klaine Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	The First Howl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Okay, so the response to my first foray into this verse went well! You all seemed to Love Why Kurt Hummel HATES Werewolf Stories, and have asked for more! As you wish! Part two of Klaine Wolves! The first part of this takes place a couple days after Blaine’s encounter with Kurt in the woods, and ends on Blaine’s first full moon after being bitten.
> 
> I’ll revisit this verse again a few times throughout the month, and I will have more surprises for you all during my Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza! Make sure you check in on tumblr to see what the other authors have in store!
> 
> First word prompt of the Klaine-tober Halloween fic Extravaganza is MIDNIGHT!
> 
> Reviews always Welcome!

**The First Howl**

  


“I still can’t believe you bit me!”

Kurt just shrugged and continued putting away his clean shirts. “I still can’t believe you followed me, after I warned you it would be dangerous. It’s not like I meant to do it.”

Blaine continued to pout. “It really hurt.”

Kurt paused and looked at the dark haired boy. “I said I was sorry. You were just too tempting. I’d been fighting my nature for months, and then you just casually walk into the woods, on the full moon, after I warned you not to.”

Blaine let out a sigh. “I know, it was stupid. I don’t know why I did it.”

Kurt looked down at the shirt he was folding, frustration filling him. He’d admitted, twice now, that he’d been attracted to Blaine, but the younger boy still hadn’t made it clear one way or another if he felt the same way about Kurt.

Blaine frowned and looked at him. “You smell funny.”

Kurt shrugged without looking at him. “You’re just getting used to your new senses. You’ll notice odd odors for a while.”

Blaine inhaled again, and shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s been two days, and I already recognize your smell, but right now you smell...different, kind of. I mean it still smells like you, but with a sour tinge to it.”

Kurt swallowed and turned away to put the shirt in the drawer so Blaine wouldn’t see his face. “You might just be picking up on my mood. Sometimes different moods have distinct smells.”

“Oh. So what does it mean if you smell sour?”

“You know, maybe I’m not the best person to teach you all this stuff. Maybe I should have Nonna teach you…”

“Kurt? Your smell just changed again. Now it smells like smoke. I don’t like it.”

“I think you should leave now.”

“Kurt?”

“Please Blaine, I already feel horrible enough, can’t you please just go and let me be miserable alone?”

Blaine was on his feet instantly, grabbing Kurt by the arm and turning him around to look at his face. “Kurt! I’m not mad at you! I hope you aren’t upset about biting me. Please, I don’t like seeing you upset!”

Kurt pulled away. “I’m not upset about biting you! I’m upset that you don’t feel the same way about me!” He hadn’t meant to admit that out loud.

Blaine frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurt moved away from him and sat down on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I mean it's obvious you aren't interested in me. It's not your fault I have a stupid crush on you. It's part of the reason I regret biting you so much. Now, if you do find a guy you like, you will have to hide the fact that you're a werewolf from him, and that's my fault."

"Kurt?"

The pale boy ignored him. "I know you'll never forgive me, and I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't attacked you the other night. I wish I had controlled myself better. I should have known you would never feel the same way about-"

His words were cut off by Blaine's hands on his face and his mouth on his. Kurt was too stunned to respond at first, but slowly relaxed into the kiss.

"Do I have your attention now?" Blaine asked, a smirk on his face. "Kurt, why do you think I followed you into the woods night before last?"

Kurt blinked up at the hazel eyed boy, suddenly aware of Blaine's scent. His glasz eyes went wide as realization hit. "Oh."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, 'oh.' Maybe I didn't realize it at the time, but I've been thinking about it ever since I woke up in that cabin."

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "So, what do you smell now?"

Blaine inhaled. His eyes went dark as the musky scent filled his nostrils. "You," he growled softly, before kissing Kurt again.

…

_The next full moon_

"So, what should I expect?" Blaine asked. "The movies always make the first transition look painful."

Kurt grumbled. "Forget everything you've ever seen in the movies. The transition is nothing like that. You might feel some tingling the first couple of times you shift, but that's about it. You don't even need to take your clothes off."

“Ew! Please don’t take your clothes off!” A girl of about twelve, who resembled Kurt, but had darker hair said. Blaine had been introduced to most of the pack by now, but he couldn’t remember all of their names yet. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Go away, Luna! Shouldn’t you be getting ready with Aunt Cindy and the other pups?”

The girl gave him a Bitch glare that rivaled his own. “I’m not a pup!” she growled and marched off.

“Sorry,” Kurt said. “My cousin thinks she’s already Alpha female. She seems to forget I out rank her.”

Blaine looked confused. “I still don’t understand the whole rank thing. Where do I stand in the rankings?”

Kurt actually looked embarrassed. “Well, at the moment, since we’re both too young to be Alpha, and I turned you, you have the same rank as me.”

“Which is what, exactly?”

Blaine could see Kurt’s discomfort grow. “Technically, I’m a beta.”

“Technically?”

Kurt sighed. “Okay, fine. I’m third in line to rule the pack one day, behind my dad. But I will come of age before my dad ever takes over. So I’ll have two options. Remain here and wait possibly decades to achieve my full potential, or leave and form my own pack when I turn seventeen next year. I’d be Alpha then.”

Blaine blinked at him. “And if you form your own pack, that would make me what?”

Kurt smiled. “My Alpha mate?”

Blaine grinned. “I like the sound of that.” He pulled his boyfriend closer for a kiss.

“It’s time!” someone shouted, and the pack, which consisted mostly of Kurt’s relatives, filed out of the large cabin. Kurt held Blaine’s hand, the last ones out.

As Blaine stepped into the moonlight, he felt like his blood turned to carbonated water, and he felt his form changing. It felt exhilarating, nothing like he expected it to. His senses brought him new smells, new sights, even new tastes as he opened his mouth. 

He lifted his shaggy head to inhale the scents of the forest around him, processing the new information flooding his mind. The scent of water caught his attention, and drew him into the woods, following the smell until he reached the lake. He glanced down at the shiny surface of the still water, seeing his reflection in the moonlit surface. His fur was midnight black, and his eyes had a golden tint to them. He let out a little grunt as he noticed that he was still smaller than Kurt in this form. The red wolf beside him nuzzled his jaw, and joy filled him. From deep in his chest, a howl rang out of him, the first howl of his new life. 

It was echoed by the rest of the pack.


End file.
